Soliciting, making, and receiving charitable donations are important, are becoming ever more important as government resources allocated to charitable causes is decreases. At the same time, there is a growing need for such support.
There are a many different system and methods that facilitate charitable giving. For example, a person may donate a portion of their personal assets to a cause or charitable entity of their choosing. In another known method, a person may solicit funds from third parties for a specific charitable cause, for example building a new hospitable. Sometimes, such donors will pledge donations based on the completion of a goal, for example running a marathon.